Fool Again
by Marree
Summary: A serious Selphie fic with, who else, Irvine treating her badly and her finding out. Selphie lovers red this part.
1. Selphie's Side

Fool Again: Selphie's Side  
by Mariye  
  
------  
Disclaimer: Today's disclaimer is brought to you by the letter N.  
As in I own Nothing. N. I wrote this because I haven't written a   
serious Selphie fic yet and I kinda just wanted to see if I can do   
it...   
------  
  
Selphie skipped into Quistis' homeroom. Ever since the Moon Dance she'd  
felt like she had wings. Her and Irvine had made up finally, with a  
promise on his part that she was the only woman for him in his life.  
She smiled at the familiar faces she saw and dropped down in her seat   
next to Rinoa and in front of Irvine's chair. Rinoa smiled and tapped   
the envelopes on their desks.  
  
"We got our dance pictures back! Rinoa smiled. "You won't believe  
how good our group picture came out. I got dibs on one of the wallets  
of you and Irvine." Rinoa pulled out her scissors.  
  
"Only if I get a wallet of you and Squall. You guys are such a great   
couple." Selphie lifted up the envelope and took out two pictures,  
one of the group shot, and another her and Irvine together. "We all  
do look good together! Look, Seifer's eyes were closed!" Rinoa and  
Selphie giggled.   
  
"Cool, lemme see the one of you and Irvine wait never mind..." Rinoa's  
face dropped and she put her hands in her lap. She looked toward the  
front. Selphie's head snapped to center.  
  
"What, Quistis here? Rinoa, what's up?" Rinoa sighed and shook her  
head.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"What?" Selphie questioned. She looked around, then down at the   
photo that had startled Rinoa.  
  
~Me and Irvine. So what is the big deal. Oh no, but, he... he   
promised me...~ Selphie felt tears start in her eyes as she looked   
down. Selphie looked happy and beautiful in the picture. She held  
Irvine's hand tightly, and smiled, thinking about their future and  
feeling secure in the fact that he loved her. And Irvine, Irvine  
held her hand loosely, as if to keep up a facade. But his head  
was turned, looking past Selphie to the girl who stood behind her, and  
the back of her blue dress that was captured forever in the picture.  
Visual proof of the kind of man Irvine Kinneas really was. She   
held her breath as she heard the familiar coat rustle behind her,   
smelled the Old Spice in the air. She picked up the binder for her  
next class that she had brought with her and the envelope, stood up,  
and turned around to face him.  
  
"You arrogant liar! How dare you come to me, beg for forgiveness,   
fake your love, when all the while you're thinking about how the   
woman behind me looks naked? You are the lowest form of life on this   
planet, and I can't believe that I fell for you! That I believed  
your fairy tale nonsense and dreams! I hate you, not for the liar and  
cheat and shallow person you are, but for being inconsiderate enough  
to leave me, breaking my heart, then coming back and convincing me  
to love you again just so you can hurt me again." Selphie hit him  
with her binder, then ran out, almost knocking Quistis over in the   
process. Quistis turned and called out to her.   
  
"Selphie? Wait, what's wrong?" She turned and looked in the classroom,  
only to see Irvine slumped over in his chair, with Zell and Rinoa   
yelling at him, and Squall glaring at him. She shook her head and   
realized the worst had happened. Meanwhile, Selphie ran down the halls,  
not caring if she ran into people, or if people saw her crying,   
showing how weak she was. She ran to her dorm room, and slammed the  
door, then fell to the ground against it.  
  
~Here, I try so hard to hide how I feel from people. I pretend I'm  
all happy all the time and that everything's okay even when it's   
not just so people don't worry about me and think I could be a weak  
link. And look what I do. I cause a scene. I run around like a fool.  
Over an idiot like Irvine. Why don't I learn?~ She reached into the  
photo envelope and extracted the two large group pictures and three  
wallet sized ones. She then took the envelope with the evidence of  
what Irvine had done to her, and tossed it into her garbage can. She   
hunched over and cried until she fell asleep.  
  
::knock knock::  
  
Selphie felt the door shake and lifted her head. She yawned softly   
and rubbed her eyes. Then she looked at her watch. She'd been out   
for four hours. She couldn't believe it had been that long.  
  
"Selphie? Its me. Listen, can we talk? Please? Its all a mistake.   
Really! She's my cousin! Honestly this time!"  
  
Selphie shook her head, and moved away toward the end of her bed.  
She watched the door and imagined the man on the other side. Her   
cowboy. Her first and only love. Her liar. She saw the door flex,  
as if someone where leaning against it. She heard a shuffling.  
  
"Ya know, if the girl doesn't wanna see you, you leave her alone.  
If you don't, well, me and Fujin here, we're gonna treat it as   
harassment."  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE."  
  
"Then we'd have to take action, ya know? So move along little doggie."  
  
Selphie sniffled. ~Even Raijin and Fujin were helping her. She   
barely knew them, and yet they cared. That small bit of knowledge   
comforted her. She crawled to her desk, and raised herself onto her  
chair. She looked at the journal that sat on her desk. ~Do I honestly  
want to remember this?~  
  
:: knock knock ::  
  
"Selphie? Its Quistis and Rinoa. We have a surprise for you." Quistis  
said.  
  
Selphie hesitated, then opened the door. Rinoa and Quistis walked in.  
  
"Squall and Zell wanted to come to, but we told them this was a girly  
thing and Quisty here told them that if they wanted to show their  
support for you they'd hunt Irvine down, give him an atomic wedgie,   
then hang him by his underwear from that tall pole in the training  
center. Squall's off buying some rope to set a trap and Zell's going  
to snag a hot dog for bait." Selphie giggled in spite of her situation.  
Rinoa gave her a hug. "But us, we come bringing gifts girlfriend.   
Scissors to cut him out of pictures, a voodoo doll kit, and a   
bunch of movies, some funny, and some drama. We are here to undo the  
damage he has done." Selphie looked down, then at her friends.  
  
"Thanks. I love you guys." She smiled. ~Put on the facade.~ She   
thought. ~I don't want to worry them. "Now how long do you think  
it'll be before they get Irvine hung up? I wanna take some polaroids."  
Quistis and Rinoa laughed.  
  
"Seifer's taking care of pictures. He actually volunteered to do it.  
I don't know if its because he wants to help, or if he just wants to  
get the doubles for himself for blackmail purposes." Quistis said.  
"Don't worry. Things can only get better."  
  
------  
  
[the end.]  
  
[maybe a sequel coming. depends if I get reviews or not + if ppl   
like it o^-^o] 


	2. Irvine's Side

Fool Again: Irvine's Side  
by Mariye  
  
======  
Disclaimer: Hi again, yup, its me, its me, the M-A-R-I-Y-E. And now,  
I don't want to shock you or anything, but I don't own any of the   
characters here. This is the sequel to Fool Again. (oh, BTW: in Fool  
Again, it got the title from a song I was listening too. See, in the  
story I made it seem like that kinda thing had happened before, and  
now she fell for it again.)  
======  
  
Irvine ran through the Garden halls into the library. He made his   
way up to the second level, and walked down one of the aisles. He   
searched back and forth.   
  
~Where won't they look? Where won't they suspect?~ He spotted the   
classics section and ran in, hiding himself against the wall. He   
took off his hat and placed it next to him, then reached for a copy   
of Les Miserables that was in front of him. He held it in front of his  
face.  
  
~Why won't she listen?~ He thought about what had gotten him into   
this...  
  
------  
  
Irvine walked into Quistis's homeroom, and things had looked normal.  
Selphie was sitting in front of him, and her and Rinoa were chatting  
cheerfully. He smiled, and saw she had their dance pictures. It had  
been a beautiful night. He had finally gotten her to listen to him,   
they had made up. He hated having her mad at him. He sat down at his   
desk, an started to lean forward to peek over her shoulder at the   
pictures she spun around and a binder was brought crashing down on   
top of his head.  
  
"You arrogant liar! How dare you come to me, beg for forgiveness,   
fake your love, when all the while you're thinking about how the   
woman behind me looks naked? You are the lowest form of life on this   
planet, and I can't believe that I fell for you! That I believed  
your fairy tale nonsense and dreams! I hate you, not for the liar and  
cheat and shallow person you are, but for being inconsiderate enough  
to leave me, breaking my heart, then coming back and convincing me  
to love you again just so you can hurt me again." Selphie ran out.  
He tried to get up and go after her, but was bombarded by Rinoa,   
Zell, and Squall. All of whom naturally assumed that if a heart was   
broken, it was his fault. Even if he had done nothing wrong, it was  
his fault. He leaned back stunned, while the three chewed him out.  
  
After that class, and hearing repeatedly from his 'friends' what a   
jerk he was and what he had exactly done wrong, he had walked to  
Selphie's door. All Irvine wanted to do was explain. His cousin had  
come to the dance. He was looking because he couldn't tell if it   
was her. And the picture had caught him when he had seen Charlott  
Kinneas walk past. He reached Selphie's door and knocked, hoping she   
was there.  
  
"Selphie? Its me. Listen, can we talk? Please? Its all a mistake.   
Really! She's my cousin! Honestly this time!"  
  
There was no answer, and he leaned against the door and sighed.   
Suddenly Raijin and Fujin popped up.  
  
"Ya know, if the girl doesn't wanna see you, you leave her alone.  
If you don't, well, me and Fujin here, we're gonna treat it as   
harassment."  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE."  
  
"Then we'd have to take action, ya know? So move along little doggie."  
  
Irvine looked down and walked away. He spent the rest of the day   
wandering the Garden, until Nida, who had been his cousin's date,  
came up and warned him of the witch-hunt.  
  
"Irvine, if I were you, I'd just leave Garden for a few days. Give me  
a chance to tell what happened. Its a witchhunt here. Remember the   
Salem Witch Trials? The Crucible? Where they'd burn and hang witches?  
Well, judging by what I've heard, you'll be begging for that and not  
what they have planned."  
  
"I can't. I can't run out on her. What if she decides to listen while  
I'm gone? I just can't take that chance man. Thanks for the tip though.  
I'll just lay low." Nida nodded.  
  
"I'm gonna try and help you. It'll take some time though."  
  
Irvine had been on the run since then. Zell had a reward on his head.  
Free hotdog for a tip. Free hotdogs for a month to anyone who brought   
him in.  
  
------  
  
And so he ended up here. Next to Dickens. Irvine leaned his head back.  
He couldn't hide forever. Selphie wouldn't, or couldn't listen to   
him. No one would help him. He reached into his pocket for Charlott's  
phone number. They probably wouldn't believe her. They'd just think   
he'd convinced her to lie for him. Would they believe Nida? Irvine  
shook his head. He had old family pictures... and the Garden Festival  
was coming up. His family had promised to come, once he told them he'd  
be singing in the show. Would they believe him if they saw her with  
his family?   
  
"Any sign of him?"  
  
"If there was any sign of him I woulda said something, now wouldn't  
I Chicken-Wuss!"  
  
"No need to be snippy about it!"   
  
Irvine turned his head. Seifer and Zell. Close, but not close enough  
to warrant fear. ~Is it worth it to prove my innocense to friends who  
automatically accuse me of a crime I didn't commit?~ Irvine looked   
down and his shoes. ~Maybe... maybe it would be best if I go...~  
  
======  
  
[the end]  
  
I actually didn't mean for this series to turn into a Irvine based 1.  
I didn't mean for it 2 really be a series either. I'm thinking that  
I'll switch perspectives each story. Next one will be from Selphie's  
POV.   
Don't you just loved how I play with people's feelings? After Fool   
Again everyone's ready to join in and hunt him down, and now all of a   
sudden poof! He's made good and right and you don't know who to side  
with. o^-^o Well, from now on Selphie + Irvine lovers, in the title  
I'll tell who's side it is, so if you want you can read only the   
Selphie ones and get ready to hunt Irvine down, or if you wanna have   
an Irvy pity party you can read only Irvine ones. 


End file.
